Demons
(PAGE IN PROGRESS) The demons are beings of chaos, simply meant to destroy. Origins Evil beings known as the Obyriths planted the Shard of Evil into the realm of the gods. The god Tharizdun found this shard and he was driven mad. He took the shard to the abyss, and when the Obyriths came Tharizdun fought them, with minions he spawned with his newfound power. These minions were demons, and they went after the Obyriths. They all only got to a stalemate. Many primordials went after the shard, and Demogorgon won in a fight against Dagon. However, an Obyrith named Obox-ob got it in the mid of the chaos and became the first demon lord. Primordials Demogorgon, Orcus, and Baphomet, knew that he would gain absolute power if he brought the shard to the Astral Sea, so they got it away from him and it created a fissure, and they became demon lords. They went after the shard, but were alarmed when the whispers of it stopped. The fallen primodial Garash went after it but he never came out. More pits appeared and even more demons came out. Later on, Tharizdun tried to force the the demons into slavery, but their might combined was too strong. So he got many primordials to join him to seize the Shard of Evil. The chief among these armies was Miska the Wolf-Spider. The gods found his plans though and defeated him, resulting in him becoming the chained god. The demons kept fighting though. Eventually, the most powerful obyrith, the queen of chaos, had taken a literal once in a milenium chance (due to an elemental earth eclipsing the Plain of a Thousand Portals in total darkness) to take the shard. During a battle to take the shard that took place during the eclipse, Obox-ob was weakened and cornered, but the Queen of Chaos killed him. Miska gave his allegiance to the Obyrith, in exchange for killing the gods. They almost did defeat the gods, but the Wind Dukes of Aaqa worked with Torzak-Belgirn to make the Rod of Law. They defeated the demons and primordials, and the rod broke. Miska was banished and can't come back until the next eclipse. Demogorgon took the throne and repelled the invading forces of the Astral Sea. He became the new Prince of Demons. After Pazuzu supposedly tempted Asmodeus, and he became the king of Devils, the Blood War started, which is a war between the Demons and Devils, because Demons believe the piece of the shard taken by Asmodeus belongs to the shard, while Asmodeus wanted more of the shard. That war is on hiatus, since Baator has its own issues. Power Struggle Demons usually are struggling to become the Prince of Demons, and this causes some rivalries, and even alliances. Demogorgon is the current prince, but Orcus is a major contendor. List of Demons *Balor *Balgura *Evistro *Glabrezu *Goristo *Hezrou *Immolith *Marilith *Mezzodemon *Vrock *Orcus (Demon Lord) *Demogorgon (Demon Lord) *Dagon (Demon Lord) *Kazuul (Demon Exarch of Demogorgon) *Abyssal Eviscerator *Abyssal Rotfiend *Bebelith *Bloodseep Demon *Dretch *Gnaw Demon *Kazrith *Needle Demon *Neldrazu *Nycademon *Pod Demon *Runespiral Demon *Rupture Demon *Yochol *Babau *Klurichir *Maw Maledeus *Nalfeshnee *Quasit *Ultrodemon *Dust Demon *Ash-Wrought Soulburner *Consumptive Swarm *Withering Crag *Abyssal Scavenger *Abyssal Wurm *Armanite *Blood Demon *Bonegouge Assassin *Bilezau *Evanissu *Clockwork Horror *Demon Spawn *Derghodemon *Ferrolith *Fire Demon *Guardian Demon *Haures *Hydro Demon *Incubus *Ixitxachtal *Jarrlak *Jovoc *Kostchtchie (Demon Lord) *Mahataa *Malgodemon *Mane *Mavawhan *Nabassu *Oublivae (Demon Lord) *Pazuzu (Demon Lord) *Phraxas (Demon Lord) *Piscodemon *Quarrak *Rageborn *Ruin Demon *Rutterkin *Scion of Zuggtmoy *Seszrath *Shaadee *Sibriex *Spawn of Jubilex *Tomb Demon *Voracalith *Wendigo *Yagnodemon *Zavvut *Zuggtmoy (Demon Lord) *Zythar *Baphomet (Demon Lord) *Canolith *Chasme *Shadow Demon *Solamith *Graz'zt (Demon Lord) *Codrichun (Demon Lord) *Jubilex (Demon Lord) *Shameshka (Demon Lord) *Turaglas (Demon Lord) *Yeenoghu (Demon Lord) And the next ones don't have stats and are all Demon Lords; *Tharzax *Zzyczesia *Sess'inek *Volisupula *Queen of Chaos *Abraxas *Kardum *Lissa'aere *Rhyxali *Urae-Naas *Alvarez *Verrangoin *Ollomegh *Munkir *Nekir *Anarazel *Ulgurshek *Sch'thrruppasstt *Lupercio *Azazel *Fraz-Urb'luu *Ugudenk *Eltab *Yrsillar *Lynkhab *Elandoth *Lords of Woe *Ahrimanes *Pale Night *Siragle *Lamashtu *Adimarchus *Shaktari *Haagenti *Dwiergus *Aseroth *Malcanthet *Socothbenoth *Alzrius *Vucarik *Obox-ob Category:Demons